Predators
by Narfin
Summary: Predetors


_**Predators**_

**Schatten**- _Harry Potter_** -**_**First in command**_

**Jager**– _Ginny Weasley_** – **_**Second in command**_

**Drake** – _Draco Malfoy_** – **_**Tird in command**_

**Griffin** – _Susan Bones_ – _**Diplomat**_

**The ****Count** (sorry, couldn't help myself) - _Dorian Hayden_-**Head of the clan**

**Loba** - _Guinevere Greyback_-**Pack Leader**

**Streifen****-**_Ron Weasley- _**Strategist**

**Gescheit **- _Hemione Granger_ – **Researcher**

**Stark** – _Neville Longbottom_ – **Master of Arms**

**Jiyha****-**_Luna Lovegood-_ **Seer**

**Rojo** - _Fred Weasley_-**Distraction Master**

**Katze** - _Katie Bell_ - **Information Gatherer**

**Rosso**- _Gorge Weasley _-**Distraction Master**

**Engel** - _Angelina Johnson_-**Former Unspeakable**

**Nefer - **_Su Li_ _-__** (Unknown) for now ;-)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does; I do however own the predators and the plot of this history…**Ha ha take that Blondie**

_Hjpsp__ -_Whisper

_Hjpsp__-_Thoughts

**Hjpsp-**Yell

**Hjpsp-**Yell really loud

It was a stormy night and there was lightning striking everywhere .But the people inside the tent took no notice of this because their screams didn't let them hear anything else...

-**Why do you say that Drake**? -Yelled the blond man.

- **I say it because it's the damn true, that** **why**. - The blond haired man yelled back

-**That's not the true; you just say it because you're frustrated**. -The red haired one yelled even louder

-**ENOUGH...we****Know it's hard but you guys have to accept it****...-**the red haired woman yelled.

There was a long silence in the room, if there wasn't they wouldn't have heard her whisper...

-_We lost_..._we may have won the war but we lost_..._it's over_, - she whispered.

-..._everyone's dead_...-she added in an even lower whisper...

Everyone was silence after that statement…all of them had lost someone to this war.

Ginny continued sobbing until Schatten couldn't take it anymore. He got up and gathered her in his arms.

-Shhh... calm down Jager...calm down...we have to stay strong.- the Green eyed man said as he hugged her tight.

-I know Schatten, I know…

Schatten looked around -_this is it_, _this is all that's left from our side._

Only two years had past since he went looking for the Horcroxes...he came back one year later to find out that everything he knew was gone...Dead and buried. Literally... the Weasleys(minus the twins, Ron and Ginny)The Grangers(minus 'Mione')the Dursleys(he didn't care much for them but they had been his remaining family)The Longbottoms minus Neville(St.Mungos had been burnt to the ground)The Lovegoods(minus Luna)The staff at Hogwarts(Hogwarts had been destroyed) ,the ministry...everything and everyone...Gone.

Fortunately two hands on his shoulders brought him out of his dark thoughts

-Harrykins is getting depressed…we can't have that can we?

-No we cant my dear brother.

-What ever can we do? - Rojo said whit a dramatic tone.

-No marauders kin as the right to be depressed.-Rosso said

-Its unthinkable;

-It's a disaster;

-It's a catastrophe;

-It's the apocalypse;

-It's the end of the world.-Both of them mock weep in each other's shoulders.

Schatten and Jager couldn't help but chuckle, it was impossible to be in a bad mood around the twins

A twig snapped outside and the entire tent was immediately quiet and ready to fight.

-Password-Schatten said loud enough for who ever was outside to hear.

-_The art of war is simple enough._

_Find out where your enemy is._

_Get at him as soon as you can._

_Strike him as hard as you can,_

_And__ keep moving on_ (_Ulysses S. Grant)_

Everyone sighted with relief. That was the password alright, it had been Mione´s time to pick it.

Streifen chuckled and got hit over the head by Gescheit

-What?-he asked-It is a little long for a password.

Hermione was about to respond when she saw a woman enter the tent that she definitely never seen in her life, which meant she wasn't a predator.

Hermione was about to curse her when the woman spoke up.

_-_ Harry-kun, don't you recognize me anymore???-Said a woman with dark brown wavy hair and bright violet eyes, she had slight Asian look and a smile in her face.

Everyone turned from the woman they didn't know to Schatten who was just standing there with his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth hanging open.

-**Nefer, **I** haven't seen you in what**? ...**Six months** **damn it girl I thought you ware a goner**-Harry said looking at her with anger and relief fighting in his eyes. When relief eventually did he asked:

-What the hell happened Nefer? Why didn't you come back from that research trip?

As he asked this he noticed the happy and prideful grin that spread throughout her face

-I did it Harry-kun...I did it -she said with tears streaming down her face-I finished the research.

Harry couldn't believe his ears-_She did it__ She found a way to travel to the past. We can undo all that went wrong..._

Every one in the tent was looking at the two of them in confusion, but they didn't seem to mind.

-Are…are you certain?-Schatten tentatively asked

-Of course not-she said matter-of-fact tone-with this kind of things we can never be absolutely certain. But is a damn god piece of work. The best I've ever seen or done. Besides….what do we have to lose?

Schatten was about to reply a soft nothing when Streippen interrupted.

-Someone mind telling me what a complete stranger is doing here? She could be a death-eater and….he trailed o when Schattens eyes flashed with a warning of enormous pain if he continued with that theory out loud. Gescheit seeing this hastily added:

-Sir. What Streippen is trying to ask, is what this woman is. Who by all means is a stranger. Is doing in a place that only predators can see or enter.

-You do know we have predators all over the world. Do you not?

-Yes sir but…

-Well she's one of them.

Seeing Mione opening her mouth to protest he said loudly and in a commanding tone.

-And one that has my full trust.

They all shut up at that. Everyone knew just hard it was for Schatten to trust someone.

He only trusted the higher predators (those who were in the room) and his two most trusted friends. Many would think that he, as the golden boy, would be best friend with his childhood friends from Gryfindor. But he was not.

His best friend were Dorian (insert clan name), the recent head of the () clan; and Guinevere Grayback, Pack leader of the greatest werewolf pack in Europe. What a shock it would be for the wizard world if they found out.

If you're certain….-Drake said cautionetly. Their leader had only been wrong once and Drake didn't think he would make he same mistake. They had lost many predators around the world because of that mistake and Schatten never forgave himself for it.

-I am –He said firmly.

-So be it.


End file.
